


Dontcha Like My Legs?

by BaronVonFang



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Gay Sex, M/M, Pillow Talk, Smut, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronVonFang/pseuds/BaronVonFang
Summary: Angel has been trying for weeks to get Husk to fuck him. I think he finally found something to get under the old cat's skin
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950322
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88
Collections: Kinktober2020





	Dontcha Like My Legs?

“So? Whaddya think?”

Husk looked up from the cup he was drying off, and his eyes widened. Angel Dust, hell’s most famous porn star, was wearing an adorable pair of stockings around those goddamned perfect legs. The prostitute was sitting on the counter, despite Husk’s insistence that he not do that, his slender legs arched across the countertop. The leggings were pink (Of course, because what other color would Angel wear?) and lacey, hugging those thighs snug, just enough to make Husk’s mouth water. Poor guy was panting like a beast, his nostrils flared and his tongue drying up on the floor of his mouth.

“Husky~” Angel cooed. “I’m waitin’ for an answer” He fluttered his long eyelashes at him. Husk blinked and moved his eyes up from Angel’s legs to his face. He was wearing a copious amount of makeup, enough to cover the tiny dots under his eyes. Or were those also his eyes? Husk never really could tell. His gaze moved from Angel’s face down to his fluffy chest. He was wearing a corset to match his new stockings, hugging his chest tightly and making his ‘tits’ pop out more. Husk licked his lips and swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“They uh,” Husk said, clearing his throat “they look nice, Angel” He tried to go back to work, to focus on anything but those goddamn legs.

“Oh c’mon, Husky baby~” Angel rolled onto his belly, resting his head in his hands. “You can be honest. They make you go crazy, don’t they?” He cocked his head to the side innocently. His legs playfully swung up and down behind Angel, the heels bouncing off his butt. Husk turned his head away so Angel couldn’t see him blush. He did.

“I-I dunno what you’re talkin’ about” Husk set down the glass and picked up another one, just as clean as the one he just got done with. Angel noticed this one too. The sly grin on the spider’s face grew wider.

“I think ya do.” Angel teased some more. He propped himself up on his elbows and pushed his chest fluff together, making it nearly pop right out of his top. “I think you wanna take me right here on tha counter of this bar and fuck me like an animal” Angel pursed his lips in a faraway pout. “Am I right?”

Husk looked at Angel, finally. He looked right at him, right into those stupidly pretty, mismatched eyes. Why did Husk have to be so damn gay for this fuckin’ hoe? It wasn’t his fault Angel had such a rockin’ bod. Or that Husk fantasized about those pretty legs wrapped around his hips as he fucked that boy into his mattress. He gulped again.

“Um…I, uh…” He fumbled through his line of thought. “I wanna…”

“Yeah?”

“I just…wanna…”

“Uh-huh?”

“F-fu…” Husk’s voice caught in his throat.

“C’mon Husky, spit it out!” Angel said impatiently. “Don’tcha wanna fuck me or not? C’mon daddy! Just-“  
***  
“FUUUUUCK MEEEE~” Angel screamed as Husk plowed into him. He had pushed Angel’s legs over his head, locking him in a mating press. Not that he’d be mating him considering where Husk’s cock was sheathed.

“I’m tryin’ ya fuckin twink!” Husk growled in his ear. “It doesn’t help that your ass is tighter than a fuckin’ vice!” Angel giggled

“I try daDDIEEEE~” Angel’s legs shook violently as Husk bared down on him, pushing his full weight down into the spider.

“Don’t fuckin’ call me that!” Husk bared his teeth. “Whenever I hear you say that I just wanna fuck your brains out!” 

“M-maybe that’s the idea,” Angel said shakily. “I’ve been teasin’ ya for weeks now and-oh fuck!-you’re only now gettin’ balls deep in me!”

“Yeah well…” Husk panted heavily “I think it worked…” He raised one of Angel’s legs, kissing down his thigh. Angel blushed

“Gosh Husky, you’re so romantic~” Angel fluttered his eyebrows. Husk growled, biting his leg. Angel yelped, but it sounded a bit too much like a moan.

“Aw, shuddup ya little…fuck…” Husk closed his eyes, taking in how good Angel felt. Fuck, it’d been a long time since Husk had a lay as good as this. “Oh god, I think I’m gonna…” Husk felt Angel run all six of his hands up and down his chest. He opened his eyes and saw that blissful look on his face.

“Cum with me…” Angel whispered. Husk couldn’t take it anymore. He wrapped his arms around Angel’s neck, growling like a feral cat in his ear. Together, they came  
***  
“Holy shit…” Husk stared up at the ceiling. Angel was snuggled up next to him, one hand had the pink blanket pulled up over his fluffy chest. Another hand held a lit cigarette. His other two hands were cuddling his beloved Fat Nuggets.

“Hell yeah.” Angel chuckled, taking another hit. He offered it to Husk

“Nah, I don’t smoke.”

“Really?” Angel raised an eyebrow. “Huh. Never woulda guessed”

“And I never would’ve guessed your ass was that tight.” Husk ran a hand through his hair   
“Aren’tcha a big-time porn star or somethin’?” Angel chuckled at that

“Yeah, why’dya think I’m so popular? I’m tight as fuck. Literally” He put his lips back on the cigarette

“Shit…” Husk repeated, “If I’d known you were that damn good…” He trailed off. Angel turned to him.

“What? What’d you do if you’d known…?”

“Nothin’” He waved him off “Forget it.”

Angel shrugged and pulled the blanket off him. He walked over to Fat Nugget’s bed and gently set the sleeping piglet down, tucking him in just like a child. Husk watched him intently. The spider demon walked over to his mini-fridge and started shuffled through it. Husk caught himself checking Angel’s ass out as he bent over.

“Can I getcha somethin’ to drink?” He called over his shoulder

“Whiskey, if ya got it” Husk replied. He could always go down to the hotel bar to get something, but he was too lazy, as well as too tired to move. Angel returned with a bottle and two shot glasses. Husk raised an eyebrow. “Jack Daniels? Seriously?” He was somewhat impressed that Angel got an actual on-brand whiskey down in Hell. More often than not most booze down here was off-brand and cheap. Angel poured him a glass and raised up his own in a toast.

“To us” He cheered. Husk grinned, and raised his glass, clinking it to Angel’s

“To us”


End file.
